Calling You
by angel-chibiusa
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Li try to call each other...? Lol. Features 'Calling You' by Aqua. Rated PG-13 for a few swear words!


Calling You  
  
----  
  
AN: This is my second songfic. It's based on the song 'Calling You' by Aqua ^-^!  
[] mean song lyrics!  
-luv-  
Angel ChibiUsa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP! I don't own the song 'Calling You', it belongs to Aqua!   
----  
  
[C.A.L.L.I.N.G now I'm calling you,   
Calling you now]  
  
Sakura Kinomoto looked through her phone book. 'Where the heck is Syaoran's phone number?' she wondered. He had just transferred back to Tomeda, and she hadn't had a chance to really talk to him.  
  
[C.A.L.L.I.N.G now I'm calling you,  
Calling you now]  
  
'Ah ha! Here it is.' Sakura dialed it, and waited for Syaoran to pick it up.  
  
[I can't get my message through  
Why don't you pick up the phone]  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Is Li there?" Sakura said when she heard someone picking up the phone.   
  
[All my love is running down the line  
But you won't recieve it, no, no]  
  
"Li? I'm sorry there's no Li here." Sakura's brother had picked up the phone. "Anyways, SAKURA, stop bothering that brat!"   
"Who is this?" Sakura demanded, getting mad. "It's your dear older brother, MONSTER!" Touya replied.   
"Touya?!?! WHAT???!?!?!" Sakura said in surprise. "Well, no dip. I knew you'd call him....so.....I replaced his phone number with Yukito's and mine." Touya replied matter-of-factly. "TOOOOUUUUYAAAAAAAA!!!! I know you don't like him, but please, he's my boyfriend! AND I WANNA CALL HIM!!" Sakura began making crying sounds over the line. "Sakura...." Touya began. "*sniff sniff* *cry cry* *sniff sniff* Please give me *sob sob* Li's phone number!" Sakura said with fake crying sounds. "....Fine." Touya replied.   
  
[I will whisper sweet words  
And cry if you tell me the same]  
  
"It's in the very last page of your phone book." Touya said slowly. "Ah! Arigato big brother! Bye!" Sakura hung up and began dialing Li's REAL number.  
  
[What I hear is just the old, lame, occupied signal tone]  
  
Sakura heard the familar *beep beep* sound. 'Arg!' Sakura thought  
  
[Operator all you have to do is connect me  
I'm waiting for it  
Help me I'm waiting to be]  
  
'I really should call Sakura' Li thought. So he stopped unpacking and reached for the phone.   
  
[C.A.L.L.I.N.G now I'm calling you,  
Calling you now  
C.A.L.L.I.N.G now I'm calling you  
Calling you now]  
  
He dialed Sakura's phone number, only to get a busy signal. "Damn!" He swore out loud.  
  
[Calling-Calling-Calling]  
  
They both dialed at the same time again, only to get another busy signal.   
  
'Arg!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Damn!" Li swore.  
  
[I call you once again  
And I resist to give in]  
  
"He's gotta hang up SOMEDAY!" Sakura said out loud.  
  
"She's gotta hang up SOMEDAY!" Li said out loud.  
  
[Now my love is running down the drain  
So you won't recieve it, no, no]  
  
*beep beep beep* was the sound that reached both of their ears.  
  
"Hey! There's always the cell phone. Now to locate Li's cell phone number.." Sakura muttered.  
  
'I'm pretty sure she had a cell phone..' Li thought. He started rummaging through his boxes to find his phone book.  
  
[I will whisper sweet words  
And cry if you tell me the same]  
  
"Hey! Here's his cell phone number!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She dialed it on HER cell phone. Sakura hoped that there would be no busy signal.  
  
"Here's her cell phone number!" Li exclaimed. He dialed her number on HIS cell phone.  
  
[What I hear is just the old, lame, occupied signal tone]  
  
"What the hell!" They both exclaimed.   
  
"Why won't he get off the damn phone?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Why the fuck won't she get off the phone?" Li exclaimed.  
  
[Operator all you have to do is connect me   
I'm waiting for it  
Help me I'm waiting to be]  
  
"I give up! I think I'm just going to his house!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
[C.A.L.L.I.N.G now I'm calling you,  
Calling you now  
C.A.L.L.I.N.G now I'm caliing you,  
Calling you now]  
  
"I'm just going to her house! Screw the phone!" Li said, and he got up off the floor.  
  
[Operator Operator]  
  
"Hmm, his apartment seems to be by Tomoyo's house!" Sakura muttered.  
  
"I think her house is right by here..." Li muttered.  
  
As they both walked towards each other's house, they accidently bumped into someone.   
  
"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said to the brown haired stranger. As she looked more closely at the stranger's face, he almost looked like an older version Li!   
  
"No, it's my fault." Li replied to the girl he had knocked over. When he looked closer at her face, she almost looked like an older version of Sakura!  
  
[Operator Operator]  
  
"Li?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura?" Li exclaimed.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere? WHY WAS YOUR PHONE ALWAYS BUSY?" They both exclaimed.   
  
"It's so nice to see you again!" Sakura said, hugging Li.  
  
"Same here! Now, why was your phone busy...?" asked Li.  
  
----  
  
AN: Funny huh? lol ^-^!  
  
Notes...  
Moshi moshi: A japanese greeting that is used only on the phone. 


End file.
